Night Out
by Kitara Lira
Summary: This is what you get when I write too early in the morning... random... stuff! Oneshot


**Night Out**

By K. Lira

A group of young women snickered loudly as they stumbled down the narrow corridor of the well lit apartment space.

"And did you see," One began before breaking off into another fit of self induced laughter. The image that had been conjured within the depths of her own mind were simply to laughter inducing that any moment words began to formulate... the images shot all that to hell.

To her right a deep hearty laughter resounded and a dark haired woman helped to hold up her friend, "Heh heh, I think you had too much to drink Mai."

"Her?!" Snorted the red stumbling a few steps ahead of the duo, "You drank more than all of us Kuga! How are you still standing?" A pause, as the demanding woman stopped to brace herself against the wall, "Gah… I'm never drinking with you… again."

"You're looking a little green around the gills there Spider, you trade in your creepy crawly legs for some fins or something?" Natsuki winked, dragging the stumbling Mai past her, "Heh heh at any rate quit your whining you know you could have stopped when the liquor first started to kick in. Plus... you say that everytime."

"Oi!" Lopsidedly Nao ran/crawled along the wall to catch up the short distance she had fallen behind. Instantly though her stomach tossed in objection causing the youngest to regret yet another of her rash decisions.

"Then all of the sudden he went… boom!! It was so funny!" The busty orange haired woman – currently only standing due to the strong frame her close friend – burst out with such enthusiasm that not only Natsuki but also Nao worried she might summon her long lost Child in an upward roar of joy, blowing off the roof of their beloved apartment complex.

Moments of silence passed; nothing. Two heavy sighs of relief followed no doubt accompanied by silent prays to some God acknowledging their thanks that they still stood in a non toast/charred like fashion.

A silver key slide into the lock, clicking open, "Alright let's get you to bed…" The voice faded as Natsuki drug her officially passed out (as of the moment she had hollered for joy) friend into her room and onto the bed, "Nao you going to be alright?"

Glass of water in hand the red head popped something into her mouth, added a quick swig of water and downed them both. Eyes barely open, the head bobbed up and down, feet dragging lazily across the hardwood floor, "Yeah yeah, damn you mutt… for making me… drink… so much…." Natsuki could hear the solid thud of Nao passing out onto her own bed.

"Heh," Blue locks swayed back and forth, "Those two are real softies when they drink…" Closing the front door and locking it behind her, Natsuki smiled. It was nice spending time with friends; a little social interaction never killed anyone… normally.

Crossing the hallway and to her own apartment Natsuki's lips curved upright at the small beam of light that emanated from under the bedroom door frame. Tip toeing across the short distance, emerald eyes glimmered as their owner cracked the door open just enough to take in the breathtaking sight.

"Ara, Natsuki," Upon the bed Shizuru sat, nestled under the comforts of their duvet, hair tied back in a messy yet elegant bun and a cute pair of reading glasses situated halfway down the bridge of her nose, "Did my dear enjoy her night out with the _girls_?"

For several moments Natsuki just stood in awe, her eyes feasting upon the visible upper portion of her wife, "Uhhh…" Another few moments passed before the gears of the brain kicked in and the bluenette leapt into action.

"Ughhfff," A brow raised in curiosity, "Natsuki?" Crimson orbs glanced downward to the newly relocated woman nestling into the open space beside her.

"Shut up and kiss me." Growled the younger of the two as she snuck up, plucking the book from Shizuru's hands, capturing the woman's pale lips with her own.

Whatever _Girls Night Out_ had done to her Natsuki… Shizuru wasn't complaining. In fact maybe it should happen more often if the ultimate reward was this more possessive and… _Eep!_

**Omake:**

Nao: WHAT?! You made me into a bumbling drunk and that Pup into some heroic drunk?! –Strangling Kit-

Mai: -Blinks in shock- I made it into one of your stories?

Natsuki: I'm a heroic drunk! –Fist pumps-

Shizuru: … Ara…

Kit: -Turning purple-

Shizuru: -Calming sips tea- You know Yuuki-chan if you strangle Author she cannot amend her wrongs in this story by writing you that piece she has yet to promise you.

Nao: God damn it, you're right! –Releases her death grip and grumbles- Why are you right?

Natsuki: -Starry eyes- Because she's my Shizuru –Drools-

Nao: -Gags-

Shizuru: Who is a good little puppy? That's right Natsuki's a good little puppy. Now come here and I'll…

Kit: AHHHHH!!! –Turns ghostly white-

Everyone: …

Kit: -Blushes- Sorry. I just found… Super Mario… online… –Blushes even more before sheepishly retreating-

Nao: … Damn it!! I forgot to kick her ass for not making me heroic! Why is she playing video games when she should be writing great works of art about me! AUTHOR!

-Dramatic music-

…

-Death of Author-

Mai: Wait! What happened to me!?!

Everyone else: No one cares?

Arika: -Runs in- What about me?!?

Everyone: -Yells- NO ONE CARES!

* * *

**Author Notes:** Okay... I'll shut up and go to sleep now.  
Ps: Don't worry about errors... I'm bound to make them at one in the morning. Plus I think they just define the beauty of my... er... defunked mind at work! Yes that's it! ... No... wait...


End file.
